mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxie Road
Roxie Road 'is a girl who loves ice cream, is a neat freak, and cares for her cows Annabelle, Clarabelle, and Tuffy. She also seems to have a thing for bees as she wears outfits that resembles a bee. The color scheme of her outfits usually include the colors yellow and black/brown, stripes similar to those of a bee, and an antennae. According to her, she's dressed up as a bee because she uses honey from bees in her ice cream. Roxie Road is also obsessive-compulsive with being clean and cleaning! She can be found wiping away the counters of her ice cream shop or sweeping the dust (though she doesn't get very far...) in dusty Cowboy Junction. She also hosts a minigame where players must serve ice cream according to the customers' orders. She also works as a chemical scientist for your Headquarters. Roles in games Roxie Road (MySims)|MySims||true Roxie Road (MySims DS)|MySims (DS) Roxie Road (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Roxie Road (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Roxie Road (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Roxie Road (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing (Wii) Roxie Road (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Roxie Road (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Roxie Road (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Appearance MySims, ''MySims Party, and MySims Racing Roxie's appearance is similar to that of a bee. Her hair is black, with yellow antennaes on top of her head. Her skin is dark, she has a high pitched voice, her eyes are brown ovals with eyelashes, and she has a mouth similar to Poppy's and DJ Candy "Supergroove"'s. Roxie wears a black and yellow striped shirt with straps, along with wings on the back. She wears what appears to be khaki pants, along with black shoes. ''MySims Kingdom Roxie retains her eyes, mouth, and skin color. She also keeps her hair, but it is colored brown instead. Roxie also wears a yellow dress, with brown stripes on the bottom of the dress, along with on the sleeves. Roxie also wears a white apron with a leaf in the bottom right corner of the apron. MySims Agents Roxie keeps her face's appearance, along with her hairstyle in ''Kingdom. She now wears a lab coat (as she is a chemical scientist) with sleeves with yellow and black stripes. She also wears brown pants, along with yellow shoes with black stripes. Trivia *Roxie probably has been diagnosed with OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) as seen through her obsession with cleaning. *Roxie has brown hair in MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents, and MySims SkyHeroes, but has black hair in all the rest of the games. **Strangely, in MySims Agents, Roxie has brown hair, but the two trophies including her shows her with black hair. *Roxie Road's name is a pun of a dessert made up of milk chocolate and marshmallow, usually served as a cupcake or ice cream, known as '''Rocky Road. *Roxie's name might be short for Roxanne. *Roxie appears as a buyable sculpture called MySims Standup in The Sims 2: FreeTime. *In MySims Agents, Roxie's worst nightmare appears to be having nothing to clean. This is noted when the player asks Roxie about the Nightmare World (which causes a person's nightmares to come true), and she says the world is all tidy, but is terrified about it being clean. *The second tune for Roxie's Road's Ice Cream Shoppe is reused for the ice cream truck jingle from The Sims 3: Pets. *As shown in concept artwork for the first MySims game, she was originally going to have light skin, not dark. *Roxie appears in SimCity Creator as the Public Safety Advisor for the city. *In MySims Agents, if you talk to her before going to The Boardwalk, the player will say that Roxie needs a vacation, but Roxie's dialogue box shows up instead of the player's. *Roxie's tune can be heard on The Sims 4, on a Wabbit Tablet. Foreign names *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Rosana Estrada *'Czech:' Roxie silniční *'Danish:' Roxie Vej *'Dutch:' Tina Timmermans *'English:' Roxie Road *'French:' Emilie Lefrais *'German:' Roxie Straße *'Japanese:' ロキシー·ロード (Rokishi Rodo) *'Korean:' 록시 로드 *'Polish:' Roxie Road *'Spanish:' Roxi Rondas *'Thai:' ร็อกซี่ โร้ด *'Yiddish:' ראָקסיע ראָוד Gallery MySims_Standup.jpg|The MySims Standup item featuring Roxie in The Sims 2: FreeTime. Roxeh.png|Roxie and Poppy outside the Ice Cream Shoppe. MySimsOriginalConceptArt.png|Roxie's MySims concept artwork. Roxiewoman2.jpg|Roxie's MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Ben Seto. Roxie(MSR).PNG|Roxie's MySims concept artwork. Roxie'sShoppe.jpg|The interior of Roxie's Shop. Roxie Road's Ice Cream Shoppe.jpg|Roxie Road's Ice Cream Shoppe. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Tasty Category:Food Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Racer Category:SimCity Creator Characters